


Ladies First

by sk8erlucas



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Smut, Underage Sex, babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk8erlucas/pseuds/sk8erlucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Babbysitter for Luke Hemmings is thanked in a very special way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ladies First

“How much money do you think he makes? This is vital information girl!”

I bit my lip, putting a hand over the receiver of my phone to look around the mansion-like of a home, and checking for any sound that might indicate the kids I were babysitting were asleep.

“I don’t know” I chuckled, making myself comfortable on the leather couch. “I mean, he must’ve struck the gold mine after his band split- because everything in this house is enough to pay for a full-ride college for like- 20 people”

“For like 20 people?” My best friend laughed. “Are his kids the stereotypical rich-kid brats?”

“No actually, they’re lovely. Very respectful. You’d think that a single rich dad with whatever job he has- wouldn’t have time for his kids to teach them such manners. The girl is an absolute angel! And the boy is so quiet! Kind of freaky sometimes”

“Maybe the maids teach them” She suggested, and I couldn’t help but giggle.

“Maybe”

There was a silence, and I knew the unavoidable would come.

“So you’ve babysat for him like 10 times and you’ve yet to tell me, is he hot?”

I rolled my eyes, kicking my feet up on the coffee table with a sigh. “You make it sound like he’s in his 40’s! He’s only like 27?”

“Still! I could name you several celebrities that are older than my parents yet still gorgeous.”

“Really? Name 5” I challenged with a laugh.

“I will after you answer my question”

Dammit.

I chuckled, admitting defeat. “You win” I playfully pouted.

“To be dead honest, he’s-“

The chiming of the door being unlocked cut me off, and I jumped to my feet, muttering a “Talk to ya later” and ending the call with a friend I know would be asking a million questions tomorrow.

“Hey (Y/N)!” Luke Hemmings, the 27 year old embodiment of a single-father-sex-god stepped through the door, setting his work bag on the floor.

“Sorry I’m late, paperwork at the office had me drowning, thanks for babysitting on such short notice”

I’m pretty sure he said something else, but I couldn’t pay attention to anything else but how delicious this man looked, with his white collar shirt, navy blue sports jacket and black tie, along with fitted black work pants and navy blue business shoes- everything about this man reeking of money, and lots of it. He shrugged off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves as he talked, revealing a strong arm and lovely hands that I’d want-

“(Y/N) do you want me to drive you home?”

My head snapped up from his arms to his face, a blush tinting my cheeks as I shrugged. “It’s okay, I can call a taxi”

“Nonsense, I’ll take you home, they kids are asleep, right?”

I nodded, and he smiled at me again with that stupid ‘I’m-a-sex-god-and-I-know-it’ smile before handing me my money, and opening the door while pulling the keys out of his work pants.

“Ladies first”

The car ride- in an another highly-predictable expensive foreign car, was quiet besides him playing some tunes on the radio, and I’m pretty sure my heartbeat was even louder.

How is this man single? How is every woman his age not knocking down his door? Heavens knows I would.

We arrived at my house shortly, and he frowned as he parked the car.

“Your parent’s aren’t home?”

“Out of town” I shrugged nonchalantly. “Would you like to come in for some tea?”

He smirked, smirked? Before nodding. “Yeah, I’d love that”

I shouldn’t of have offered.

Once he stepped foot inside the house, I immediately felt embarrassed of how poor I must look to him. Everything my family owned was cheap and mostly bought on discount- mediocre compared to even the garage of his house.

“Lovely place you have here!” He announced, enthusiastic regardless. “Can I have a tour?”

I nodded, awkwardly showing him everything as he stood way too close, close enough to smell the coffee, mint and a hint of cologne, and close enough to make me go weak in the knees.

I showed him my bedroom last, my cheeks burning as I stepped into the generic teenager room- farie lights and band posters and nothing else too exciting. I was, however, mentally hi-fiving myself for cleaning my room last night.

I turned around with a shrug, trying to play off my blush. “Yeah, this is my room- I guess. I’ll go and make that tea now if you’re still up for it”

I went to move past him, but he stepped in front of me, looking down at me with a mischievous grin. “Oh I’m up for something- but it’s definitely not for tea”

Blushing like mad at his (cute) lame attempt to be suggestive, I bit my lip as his hands slithered to my waist, his touch like fire even through my clothes.

“Is this okay?” he whispers softly, his lips at my neck, pressing a few gentle kisses at my collar.

“Yes- God yes” I moaned out as he suck his teeth into my collar, clutching onto his biceps as he rutted his hips against mine, his hard-on prominent against my thigh as he led be to the bed.

The second the back of my knees hit the bed, he was quick to tug off my and his clothes.

“Keep your shirt on” I gasped as he was unbuckling his belt. “Just leave it unbuttoned”

He smirked as he took off his pants and boxers as well, his cock hard and ready for me as he hovered over me, his long fingers unbuttoning his shirt as I pulled off my shirt and bra, leaving me in just my panties.

I moaned at the sight of him above me; his lips red and his hair a disheveled mess, biting hip lip as he positioned himself between my legs. Gracefully, he removed my panties with ease while he began to speak. “I don’t think you know how long I’ve wanted this” he murmured, his large hands rubbing circles on my thighs.

“I could say the same” I replied, skimming my fingers along his biceps, feeling his muscles ripple under my touch.

I knew we were going too fast, but this was Luke Hemmings; sex-god-in-human flesh and I was the center of his erotic attention.

“You’re so beautiful” He murmured, before leaning down and swirling his tongue around my nipple, kneading the other. His mouth was then my ear, his soft lips lightly brushing against my cheek as one of his fingers teased my already drenched pussy. “And so delicate. Tell me, honey, every been fucked by a real man?”

I was choked of an answer at his sudden behavior, but my sudden grin on his arms seemed to be a good enough answer.

“Hands and knees, babe”

I obeyed, my core throbbing with anticipation as I felt his hands caress my thighs and bum, peppering kisses all over my back.

He slid two fingers into me, moaning at how wet I was, before adding a third finger right away and pumping at a moderate speed. “How long has someone touched you like this?” He asked, his voice drenched with lust.

“Far too long” I whimpered, too distracted by how heavenly his fingers felt.

He hummed in reply, and that’s when he pulled away. “It’s gonna’ hurt for a min then, just tell me when it’s okay to move, yeah?”

I nodded, and I felt him push in, a sweet burn almost too much to handle. I threw my head back, moaning as he bottomed out with an appraise of kisses along my shoulders.

He massaged my hips as I waited for the dull to be tolerable, biting my lip to suppress the moans in my throat. He felt so wonderful against my skin, hard calloused hands that touched me as if I was fragile, but I knew once I gave him the go he’d be anything but that.

I nodded, rutting against him in search of friction. “M’ ready”

He started thrusting deeply, pulling out and then slamming back in, making my lurch forward with every thrust as he began to pound into me. The cheeky bastard found my G-spot rather quickly, angling so that he hit it every time and found pride in the fact I was struggling not to scream from the overwhelming pleasure.

“You like that babygirl? You wanna’ come for me?”

I nodded furiously, whining as he reached around and rubbed fast figure-eights on my throbbing clit, sending me over the edge within seconds.

“Come babygirl, ladies first” he whispered in my ear, barely drowning out the sound of our skin heatedly slapping against each other. I let go, my whole body tensing up around his cock as he rode me out, pulling out and coming on my back shortly after me with a choked groan of my name.

As he pulled out, I moaned at the loss, but he was quick to silence me with a kiss.

“It’s alright babe, let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?”

I nodded sheepishly, watching him walk to the bathroom and come back with a warm washcloth to clean me up.

“I have my kids to get back to” he reminded me once he was finished. I groaned, remembering that he has to leave.

“Do you wanna’ come back with me?”

I rolled over, looking up at him with a smile before kissing him softly.

“I’d love to”


	2. Morning, Honey

I woke up to two things the next morning morning; the sun pouring through the pearl white curtains, and Luke’s breath on my neck.

We couldn’t do anything once we got back from my house because his children were asleep, but Luke informed me that this morning his ex-wife will come and picked up his children, and the maids and butlers had their day off today- leaving Luke and I alone in this grand house.

I smiled to myself, slowly removing myself from his tangle of limbs and rolling over, seeing him sleeping peacefully. He looked so gorgeous like that, his soft pink lips curved in a small smile and his hair a disheveled mess, the stubble lining his jaws the only thing keeping him from looking like his teenage-self again. My eyes ghosted down to his collarbone where my lovebite was now prominent on his skin, and I bit my lip in remembrance of last night’s events- how he felt against me, how sweet he tasted and it only left me wanting more. I looked over my shoulder to see our clothes from last night strewn across the floor, when my eyes landed on his tie, an idea popped in my head that made me shutter with anticipation.

I crept off the bed and grabbed the tie, before crawling back onto the bed. How heavy could he sleep?

Throwing my leg over his lip, I was careful not to touch anything but his wrists as I guided them above his head, not-so-expertly tying them to the wire headboard with little hindrance. A triumphant grin spread across my face as I deemed them sturdy.

Taking off my tshirt- the only thing I slept in, I tossed it off the bed before I ground my hips down on his boxer-clad morning wood, causing him to stir awake.

“Y/N?” He mumbles, looking up at me. He smiles and moves to touch me, but when he realizes his wrists are tied, his smile falls and his eyes glaze over in lust.

“Morning, Honey” I whispered seductively, slowly grounding my hips. His cock twitched, brushing against my clit and I moaned out, closing my eyes as I heard him struggle with his tie.

“Y/N, untie me right fucking now” He demanded, before biting on his lip harshly to suppress a moan as I continued grinding against him.

“Or what?” I teased, before moving to one side and skimming my fingers over his erection, before pulling off his boxers completely. “You’re going to spank me?”

He let out a moan then, tossing his head back onto the pillows as I slowly pumped him, situating myself between his legs as he let out a throaty gasp.

“Y/N fucking untie right now. I- I need to touch you” He orders, and I smirk in reply, before licking a stripe up the vein of his cock and closing my mouth around the tip.

Slowly, I take as much as I can of him into my mouth, hollowing my cheeks and pumping the rest I can’t reach with my hand, before bobbing my head teasingly slow.

I look up to see him tugging at his wrists, biting his lip as he visually struggle not the jerk his hips into my touch. “Fuck babygirl, I’m gonna come if you keep doing that”

I let off of him and straddle him instead, his cock in my hand as I rub it against my clit, eliciting a moan from the both of us. I sink onto him slowly, and he jerks his hips up in return, bottoming out in one try.

“Luke!” I gasp, falling forward and grabbing onto the headboard, my breasts falling right into his face. He takes the opportunity, leaving love bites around my nipples as I ride him, one hand on the headboard and the other lost in his hair. “You feel so good baby” I whisper, and he thrusts up into me in return, meeting me halfway now as he furiously thrusts into me.

“I can’t take this, untie me right fucking now Y/N I need to touch you” he grunted, his voice thick with plea and blinded lust. I obeyed, untying him and sitting upright as his hands were freed.

His hands were on me instantly, one hand on my hip guiding me down on his cock, and the other furiously rubbing my clit, bringing me to my orgasm much more quickly than I anticipated. Loudly and unashamedly, I moaned out his name as I dug my nails into his chest for leverage, screaming his name as I surrendered to a toe-curling orgasm.

He flipped us over then, hoisting my knees over his shoulders as he rode out my high, the new angle having me clenched around him. “You’re so tight” he whimpers, the sound of our skin colliding filling the air as I sucked on his sweet spot, sending him over the edge within minutes.

“Holy hell” he breathed, pulling out and falling to the side of me. “Remind me to hide all my ties from you” he teased, before pressing a kiss to my temple.


End file.
